Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. Motor vehicles include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. A pointer is typically provided that rotates about a fixed axis that points to value on the gauge face to communicate current values of an operational parameter. During rotation pointers can obstruct telltales located on the gauge surface below the pointer. It is therefore desirable to develop pointers that do not obstruct the driver's ability to view the telltales beneath the pointer. Additionally pointers are often illuminated to further enhance visibility and appearance; however, their appearance can be improved upon by adding designs and telltales on the viewing surface.